


Out Wild

by TheKingYeager



Series: Roll The Bones [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Bottom Eren, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Establish Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex dice, Top Levi, ass eating, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: Being out in the wilds isn’t where Levi is the most comfortable. He can still live but, since the public restrooms are horrendous in every aspect of the word. It’s a struggle agaisnt his lifestyle. However there is one place, a good reliable one Levi can count on. And he’s full of surprise’s tonight.





	Out Wild

Eren found camping with Levi to be a challenge. Besides the obvious “We should rent an RV,” mentality Levi had. Which Eren had rejected repeatedly, wanting to stick to what he had grown up with. 

It left both of them with a small dome tent. Their temporary home of tarp and plastic sticks to shelter them. And thus, the real challenge Eren faced on their outdoor getaway, was keeping quiet with Levi’s cock slamming into him till the sunrise.

For the last three nights, since they arrived, setting up their small nearly unmarked space in the campground, each night ended the same. A new found sexual intensity, and Eren’s struggle to keep quiet.

It would start with them laying on the blown up mattress. A small luxury Eren allowed, even if Levi couldn’t resist taunting, “I've got something for you to blow.” However, what they both forgot to take into consideration was Levi’s weight is greater than Eren’s. So it left Eren constantly sliding down into the muscled crater of Levi. 

Eren didn’t mind. Curling to his side with a smile. However, with Levi… 

He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off his deity of a husband. Especially whenever Eren was arm’s lengths in range. And it was difficult in summer when the younger would happily walk around with scraps of cloth Eren called clothes. Tiny shorts and loose tank tops. Long and fatty dark amber legs and his bubbled ass cheeks nearly exposed. Taunting him. The soft and smooth curves of Eren’s body, that with each breath of a breeze, swayed the shirt to scandalous angles and views. It was only worse knowing he could, with Eren’s permission that is, fuck him when and generally wherever. Nearly fucked him the first night in front of the fire if not for Eren’s embarrassment they’d be seen. What if there were kids out?

So with each passing night of Eren quite literally sliding up against him. Plush ass against firm hips. Soft breathing and gentle tosses to cuddle with Levi. It wasn’t anything but difficult not to cop a feel. The curse of sexual gluttony, that's been with him since he was a preteen, was nigh impossible to defeat. Even with Eren’s stamina, determination, and looks gorgeous enough to make a goddess jealous. It could only ever be quelled, never saitied.

But that wasn’t the start of the currently comfortable night. With the firepit already doused under the sea of stars. Fairy lights plugged in now haloing the outside of their small tent, and the crickets long past the opening of their nightly performance. Eren had willingly descended into the pit. Sliding himself to lay curled on Levi’s thick bicep that rested across the solid torso of pale defined muscles he adores. His dark fingers tracing gentle lines against the broad upper arm in no shape.

“Levi?” Eren hushed above a whisper. He was given a low hum of acknowledgment. Levi was always listening, even if his narrow but sharp eyes were closed. Relaxed enough that sleep threatened to take him as his free arm rested above his head of straight and shiny black hair.

While the original intent had been to entrap Eren with his exposed muscles. To entice him for sex, rather than the last three nights of ass groping and shoulder kissings. Tonight his age must have caught up as Levi could feel the fatigue with Eren’s petting lulling him to sleep. 

But Eren had other ideas. Biting his plump fade to red bottom lip in thought. A light dust of rose heated his cheeks as he continued softly, “I was thinking, since we’re probably going to do it again tonight, maybe we could...spice it up a bit?” 

Levi can’t remember the last time his body was so quick to expel every inch of sleep. Grey stormy eyes popped open to the curve of the tent above him. 

“Oh?” Part of him was jumping for joy that Eren had agreed to sex on his own. A rare and treasured moment. But Levi also wondered what could make their intercourse, out in the middle of a crowded camping ground, with nothing but themselves, spicy? Especially since Eren had been mumbling about their campground neighbors eyeing them weird the last three mornings. 

The real reason Levi wanted an RV.

This time it was Eren’s turn to hum in acknowledgment. His hair tickling Levi’s arms as his brow and soft cheek pressed to Levi’s shoulder. 

“It, I don’t know, might be weird. But it sounds kind of fun.” Levi’s eyes peered down to the golden-lit pout on Eren’s face. Embarrassed at the thought of whatever was in store, or for implying he wouldn’t mind having sex? Even if Eren preferred the basics of vanilla sex. It didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to partake or reenact schemes Levi had floated and tested around the younger. 

“Is that so?” Levi raised a thin eyebrow. It wasn’t only his interest that was being piqued. 

Eren’s fingers no longer traced nothing on his upper arm. Favoring to trail along the arm down to Levi’s hand and back up to cup both his hands around the thick bicep. 

Levi gave a deep thoughtful hum, “Well, what is it?” 

“Dice.” 

Levi paused before speaking, “Dice?”

What kind of dice was Eren talking about here? Levi obviously wanted to believe it was sex dice, no matter how bad or cheesy they were. Yet at the same time… His sweet Eren buying sex dice? Hiding them for three nights now? Not likely. 

Eren gave him no answer. His warmth leaving Levi’s side, much to the older’s dissatisfaction, as Eren pushed himself up. Struggling a little to leave Levi’s pit but managing. 

Levi wasn’t disappointed when Eren crawled over to the corner of electronics. Their small fan gently blowing cooling air over at their feet and a plug for their phones. Because Eren’s shorts had raised enough to expose a delicious fold of ass meeting thigh. Even as he came back shaking his phone in hand. 

If anything, Levi was a bit relieved Eren didn’t waste money on something that would tell them to smack ears or whatever. But curious on how it would work on the phone.

The mattress gave a small dip as Eren climbed up closer. Sitting next to Levi’s lair, up by pale firm hips as Eren turned his phone in hand. 

“I thought some foreplay decided by fate could be fun to mess around with. N-Not that I don’t like your methods! Just… I remembered these things existed and how there's probably an app, or site, that we could use. Assuming there's even a signal...” Levi let Eren’s train of thought run off with his mumbling. 

Using sex dice wasn’t something he had done before. Or ever thought to do until now. Sure he joked about eye-tickling or whatever could be on such dice. But because Eren had thought of it, and wanted to try with him, Levi wouldn’t say no.

Slowly pushing himself to sit up, Levi spoke shrugging his shoulders, “Don’t see why not,” Which caused Eren to give a hushed cheer in celebration. 

Eren snaked his arms around Levi’s neck to pull the older closer. Which had Levi instinctively wrapping his own arms around Eren’s soft waist. 

A hum came from Eren as he pressed his lips to Levi’s cheek. “Thanks, Bee.” Levi gave a purring hum of his own hearing Eren’s voice already low while hushing his pet name. If Eren was “Babe,” he could live with “Bee.” In Eren’s words “You sting me, pollinate me, and die afterward.” The evidence was stacked against him, yet in his favor as well.

And with the volume of the oncoming storm of unknown, or teasing foreplay, Levi didn’t care. Eren was in the mood and damn if he wasn’t either. 

Levi didn’t bother holding back as he gently slapped his hand to Eren’s raised thigh. Feeling it jiggle under his palm as his hand trailed up the meaty thigh to hold Eren’s hip. Perfectly content to start kissing and nipping before Eren pulled away. Amber arms still resting on his broad shoulders. 

“Save it for the roll of the bones,” Eren said, looking to Levi with his turquoise eyes hooded and a coy smile resting on his face. 

Levi gave a short breath of a laugh, “The only bone that's gonna be rolling in this damn tent, is my dick around your tongue.” Leaning forward to take a nip to Eren’s earlobe he followed up with a kiss to Eren’s baby soft cheek.

Eren gave a giggle turning his phone down to face his thighs as he turned it on. The screen was still bright, but not enough to blind. Like it had been lowered beforehand. 

“Where did you get this idea anyway?” Levi murmured moving his hand to smooth over Eren’s thigh. Attempting to peak at whatever Eren had on the screen.

“You said you wanted to roll first, right?” Dodging the question with a change of topic. Either that or not wanting to prolong their foreplay and sex any longer. 

Levi couldn’t agree more with that. 

Their eyes met as Levi slid the phone from Eren’s hand. Moving forwards to steal a kiss, “For good luck,” he murmured pulling away. 

Levi half expected 3D dice to be on the screen but instead, there was a small list. There were two words at the end that instantly drew his eyes. Receivers Choice. That wouldn’t bode well. Whatever verb Levi ended up with, it wouldn’t go the direction he wanted. And while Levi adores every molecule of Eren. He much rather ram his cock into his husband than suffer from patting the youngers head with an erection.

“You push Roll at the top there and it will highlight the two things you have to do,” Eren explained, finger pointing to the red button at the top before moving down to the two words already highlighted in yellow. 

Kiss - Lips/Neck. 

Before Levi could ask if he could start with that perfect set up, Eren spoke again, “Down there is a timer we can set. If you want that is.” 

Levi followed to where Eren’s finger pointed. Thirty seconds sounded reasonable. Unless he rolled the combo of Kiss Thighs/Ass. That was going to the five-minute button. Likewise, if Eren rolled Suck Cock which he could desperately use.

“Big money.” He joked pushing the button. Eren didn’t acknowledge the joke. More focused at what would be done to him.

Lick/Suck - Lips/Neck

“Easy,” Levi said with a smirk. Setting the phone to the side to grip Eren’s hips, pulling the younger closer to his body.

“For thirty seconds,” Eren added with a smile. Turning on the blowup mattress to face Levi.

Closing his eyes Levi brought his lips to Eren’s. Only to be denied by Eren’s finger over his mouth. 

“Only licking and sucking.” Levi fixed him with a frown. Moving closer to bury his face into Eren’s neck. Using his hands to pull Eren up onto his lap. Embracing the warmth of Eren’s plush body.

“Fine,” Licking and sucking, and on the lips and neck? Time to bust out his inner vampire.“Set the timer then,” Levi mumbled into Eren’s jaw. A hum vibrating from Eren was Levi’s green light to go. Clamping his lips over the crook of Eren’s neck Levi sucked hard on the flesh. The tiny sparks of pleasure on hearing Eren’s breath get heavy the longer he teased.

Trailing his tongue around the sucked spot, Levi gave a small hum feeling Eren’s fingers card through his hair. Giving small gentle tugs to his black strands with soft pants of hot breath. All while Levi sucked a trail under Eren’s jaw. Pulling away to turn Eren to face him. Taking a brief second to admire his husband’s features. 

Eren truly was gorgeous, even with his dazzling eyes closed. However, not feeling his lips on him caused Eren to peek one open. “No kissing.” he hushed the reminder as Levi peered to the full lips. 

“I want to. Real fuckin’ bad,” Levi whispered back. Eren’s drooping eyes closing again as Levi hummed. Teeth biting and pulling Eren’s fatty bottom lip out. Allowing it to bounce back as he sucked the bottom lip into his mouth then following up with the top.

The sharp ringing, while hushed, had Levi’s shoulders jumping up. The comfy moment shattered within the thirty seconds being up.

“Already?” Levi clicked his tongue causing Eren to chuckle while grabbing the phone. Wrapping his arms tight around Eren’s middle, Levi rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder. Watching his husband quickly turn off the annoying alarm.

“How mad will you be if you get suck cock?” Eren looked over, a smirk on his face as he pulled his arms free from Levi. Tugging the hair band from his wrist, Eren began carding his dark hair back into a high ponytail. A sight Levi was familiar with before getting mind-blowing head. 

“Oh?” Levi raised a brow, “Here's hoping lucks on my side tonight,” he wrapped his arms back around Eren’s waist. Grey eyes fixed to the phone waiting for Eren to press roll.

Stroke - Cock/Pussy

“Hah!” Levi happily and loudly exclaimed while keeping his blank face. Leaning over Eren’s shoulder to gaze at Eren’s pouty lips.

“You pulled your hair back, why are you upset?”

“Guess handjobs are alright,” Eren mumbled, sliding off Levi’s lap to lay across the bed.  
“Woulda preferred giving you head, though.”

Levi hummed a chuckle unfolding his legs out and around Eren’s body. “Both are fine.” He smirked down to Eren who frowned up at him through those thick lashes. He wasn’t given time to sprout anything else as Eren’s hand cupped his bulge under his basketball shorts. A soft touch of thumb pressing up against his length, fingertips dancing over the covered tip. Levi leaned his weight onto his backhands. Giving a slow breath out his nose feeling Eren’s finger smooth down his shorts. 

“You set it to five minutes, right?” Levi teased.

Eren rested the side of his head against Levi’s thigh. Dipping his fingers into the waistband to pull the shorts and underwear away. Levi’s full cock bouncing out, eager to see Eren again.

“No,” Levi’s smirk quickly fell to a frown. Watching Eren’s amber fingers press his cock against his lower abs, “I want to ride you, as soon as possible too.” Eren gave a small smile up to Levi causing the older to suck a breath in.

“Yeah, babe?” Eren hummed in agreement, gripping Levi’s cock and giving a tug up the length. Turning his head to kiss the muscled thigh before adjusting his elbows on the mattress. 

“I want you in me. You’re fat cock jamming into my ass.” Eren twisted his palm and pulled Levi’s cock towards him. Sliding back down the length. Levi licked his bottom lip, not used to such filth coming out his husband's mouth. He was full of surprises tonight. Even if Eren’s face was a deep red against his dark skin. Levi can’t say he wasn’t digging it as Eren continued.

“I want your hands bruising my hips with how hard you slam into me,” Eren bit his bottom lip, looking up to Levi as he increased the speed at which he jerked his long swollen cock. 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed, tilting his head back. Those were lovely thoughts to imagine. At this point, Levi was considering them as a promise. Looking back down, he watched Eren waggle his cock back and forth. Hand tightening as Eren slowly tugged from Levi’s base to fingers brushing over his precum covered head.

The ring of the alarm nearly had Levi’s arms give way. Every time it was getting good, damn it! Despite it’s ringing, Eren gave a few more tight tugs to his begging cock.

“I know you hate leaving it,” Levi spoke low, looking down to his pouty husband turning the alarm off. 

“I should have put it on five minutes,” Levi chuckled gripping Eren’s chin to pull him into a deep kiss. 

Pulling away from the kiss Levi gave another quick peck to Eren’s cheek before speaking, “I can start fucking you now if you want.” 

“Just do one more roll,” Eren nuzzled up to him. Hand teasing up Levi’s leg towards his exposed cock still standing tall. Fingers twisting in the dark short hairs before trailing to pet the bumps of Levi’s abs. “You might get something good,” It was hard to say no to Eren on a good day, let alone the cusp of a good hard fuck. 

Levi grabbed the phone with one hand, his other touching up Eren’s inner thigh. 

Massage - Back & Butt

“Oh shit, yeah.” Levi breathed, Eren leaning over to peak at his fate.

“See,” Eren smiled, kissing Levi’s cheek before flopping onto the air mattress. A large smile on his face, rolling onto his stomach as Levi hungrily crawled over to him.

“Nah. Take this shit off.” Levi pulled at the loose tank top on Eren. The younger rolling onto his back, a smirk on his face.

“You do it.” 

Levi raised a thin brow, “Oh? Sit up then.” Eren did as told, spreading his legs wide for Levi to move closer. Using both hands to pull the white cloth off of Eren’s gorgeous dark amber skin. Eren sneaked a kiss once his shirt was over his head much to Levi’s pleasure. His pale hands were unable to keep to himself as he smoothed over Eren’s shoulders. Down to the delicious brown nipples where his thumbs teased. Circling the nubs hard and to a point. Then switching to flicking the buds with his fingers. The rapid movement causing Eren to give soft hums, arching his back. 

“No more rolls,” Levi breathed into Eren’s ear. “I’m fucking you after I knead your ass tender.” He gently followed Eren down to the air mattress. Nipping at the earlobe before sitting back onto his ankles. Hands trailing down Eren’s smooth body to rest at his still covered hips. 

“B-Bold of you to assume you’ll last that long… after I’m done riding you.” Eren fixed him a smile between his deep breaths. Cheeks already red making those green eyes glow.

Levi hummed a chuckle, tapping Eren’s hips to raise. Allowing him to tug the tiny shorts off. “Bold of _you_ to assume I won't cum just from touching your stupidly fat ass.” Tossing them and the top over his shoulder, he gave a smile at Eren’s giggles.

Once Eren was on his stomach, Levi got the pleasure to spread his husband legs wide. Placing himself between them and pulling Eren a hint up onto his lap. His cock eagerly pointing towards Eren’s ass only inches away. “Your ass is magnetizing my cock, again.” 

Eren gave another slightly louder laugh. It quickly being muffled by the pillow in his arms. The only other response Levi was given was the delicious, front row, VIP seat of Eren wiggling his hips. The two fatty mounds of ass jiggling like jello in his lap. Levi unable to resist bringing his hand down to slap one if the cheeks. Provoking a yelp from Eren. 

“That’s the opposite of a massage!” Whined Eren, pouting over his shoulder to the content Levi. Spreading the cheeks wide before moving his hands up. Allowing the meat to fall back in place with a bounce. Levi gave a low hum bringing his hands back down. Squishing his fingers into the mounds. Watching his fingers sink in with each grip he pushed and pulled. 

Tucking his thumbs where thigh met ass, pushing up and out. His eyes fixed to Eren beautiful clenched hole. Peeking up to the back of Eren’s head, Levi gave a smirk lowering his face down. 

His tongue covered in saliva swiped down and around the puckered hole. Eren gave a gasp, flexing his hips up with a loud moan. His name falling from Eren’s lips encouraged him further. Pushing the ass cheeks against his face, humming as he licked up the crack. Switching to kissing the expanse of dark amber back.

“I fuckin’ love you,” Levi breathed. Hands smoothing down to the mounds of ass again.

“Mmhn. I love you, Levi.” Eren moaned from the pillow being crushed under his arms.

Spreading the ass cheeks again, Levi adjusted his posture. Angling his cock to slide between both mounds. Then letting the cheeks go to slap around his cock. Levi squished the ass cheeks together. Giving a low groan as he completed the hot dog look. Eren having the gall to chuckle back at him. Deserving a gentle slap to his ass in return. 

“I wanna ride you, so don’t cum yet.” Eren pleaded over his shoulder. Doing the opposite to help his words as he bounced under Levi’s hands. His hair more and more slipping from the hair tie each moment Levi looked that high up. Being to memorized by his cock sliding up and down Eren’s ass.

“Yeah well, if you were me, you’d be marveling at this sight back here too.” He gave another thrust up Eren’s crack.

“If I were you, I’d have no ass to look at.” Levi could only chuckle at the reminder of how much of a pillow princess his husband was. And he wouldn’t have Eren any other way. They complimented each other so well in bed. Or against the wall, on the sofa, the floor, the shower… they were really sex compatible. Domination and submission without the cuffs and whips. Although he has put Eren in cuffs before.

Keeping his cock in Eren’s crack, Levi adjusted his legs. Leaning forwards till he was covering all of Eren’s back. His legs on either side with his fingers wiggling their way to cup Eren’s tiny lumps of breasts. 

“Have I ever mentioned, how much I love your long ass legs?” Levi breathed into Eren’s pointed ear, feeling the younger shiver under him, “Or just how much more I enjoy having them out of my way. Being able to come head to head to you for once?” He gave a kiss to Eren’s ear to make his point. 

Often times when fucking, Levi found himself the same length as Eren. Face to face, chest to back, chest to chest. Without those gorgeous, stupidly long amber legs in the way, often wrapped around him, they were on equal playing grounds.

Roughly grinding his hips down to meet Eren’s ass, his fingers squished at the breast. “This is a lot easier to do when clothed,” he joked, grinding against his younger husband. A grunt slipping pass his lips feeling Eren up.

“That’s- That’s because your - hah - stupidly long dick is normally contained.” Eren teased back. Rolling his hips as Levi pressed forwards. Pale fingers rubbing at the brown nipples as Levi kissed at Eren shoulder. 

“Hah, stop humping me and… and let me ride you.” Levi groaned rolling his hips.

“You want me to cum that bad?” He breathed.

“Yes!” Eren moaned, “I’m- I’m... horny...I want you.” Eren shoved his face into the pillow. Levi pausing his movements to look to the side of Eren’s head. To the red of his ears down to his neck.

“You’re too cute when you’re hungry for my cock.” Pulling back to sit on his ankles, he gave another gentle slap to Eren’s ass. Massaging the mounds as Eren mumbled over his shoulder.

“If I’m cute when desperate for your cock, what does that make you when you’re hungry for my ass?”

“Myself.” Giving a gentle slap to a cheek caused Eren to hum. Levi reached over the mattress to grab the large bottle of lube under someone's shorts. He reckoned his own since they were black.

Pulling back, he globbed a hefty amount onto his thumb. Hand pulling Eren’s cheek to allow his lube covered thumb to press against Eren’s hole.

Eren gave a gasp, hips rising as Levi circled this thumb around. A devious smirk as his other hand let go of Eren’s cheek to pull it up again. 

“Massages normally have some kind of lotion yeah?” Eren’s response was a high moan. Levi dipping his thumb into Eren’s hole. Edging it in and out while he tipped the bottle over his cock. Squeezing a hefty amount along his length. Hissing with a curse, not expecting it to be chilled as he tossed the bottle over his shoulder. Despite that, his cock stood strong. Stronger as he gripped it and tugged the lube around his length.

“No condom?” Eren sounded amused for a second.

“We ran out this morning. Besides, tonight’s special isn’t it?”

“Me being horny shouldn’t be celebrated!” 

“Yeah it should,” Levi pull his thumb out. Knowing Eren didn’t need too much preparation Levi angled his cock at his entrance. Only Eren pulled himself up, turning to stare at Levi.

“Lay down,” Eren demanded through his pouty lips. Closing his legs to deny Levi’s eyes. Levi crawled forwards, kissing Eren’s cheek.

“Ride me home, babe.” He flopped onto his back on the mattress. Resting his arms under his head, watching Eren bounce next to him. His husband gave a satisfied hum. Crawling over to swipe Levi’s shorts and underwear from his body. He gave a few strokes to Levi cock, licking his lips looking to Levi. A cheeky smirk grew on Eren’s face as he turned around. Pulling Levi’s legs together to trap them between his own fatty ones. Swaying his hips to have his ass rub against Levi’s proud cock.

Levi frowned but not too disappointed as Eren’s ass was on full display. “Oi, you’re not gonna face me?”

“I want to try this way. Besides,” Eren slowly pulled the hair tie out from his hair. Sparkling eyes peering over his shoulder down to Levi. His dark hands smoothing down to grab his wide ass, “I know you’ll like this.” 

Levi huffed a laugh, smirking as he spoke. “Fuck, I already do.” Unable to keep the smile off his face. Eren steadied Levi’s cock, bring his hips down to the swollen tip. His heat engulfing Levi’s cock caused both of them to moan as Eren made it to the hilt. Levi hissing as Eren circled his hips.

“Mhn- You always feel so good inside of me, Levi.” Eren hummed. Raising his hips only to bring them back down. Levi was quick to pull his arms out from under his head. Gripping Eren’s hips, thumbs digging into Eren’s ass cheeks as his husband begun to move faster on his cock. 

“Yeah? ‘Cause you feel pretty damn good around me, Eren.”

Flexing upwards to met Eren’s descent. The impact causing Eren to let loose a loud moan. “Ah, fuck-“ Levi hissed again. Watching Eren’s ass ripple on impact with his pale hips. 

“Mhhn, Levi!”

Levi grinned at the volume. Digging his ankles into the mattress to bury himself deeper into Eren. The slapping of Eren ass to his hips and Eren’s moans over the crickets. There was no doubt the neighbors could hear them again. 

“Ah! Fah-Fuck me, Levi!” 

He pulled himself up to press against Eren’s bobbing body. Reaching around to flick the hardened nubs of Eren’s nipples.

“Nh! Okay. Lean forwards. On your hands and knees.” He spoke low. Eren following his orders, falling forwards. Allowing Levi to sit up on his knees. Jamming into Eren’s hole making his husband squeak a whine. Pulling out and pushing back in. Gripping Eren’s wide hips to slam into him.

“You said you want me to bruise you, yeah?” Levi breathed, not sure if Eren was nodding or if he was ramming into him that hard. He just hopped Eren was as close as he was getting.

“Hah, Eren,” Levi leaned forwards, grimacing as his fingers dug into dark amber hips, “I’m gettin’ close.” 

“Already?!” Eren spun his head, green eyes wide and face flushed. His breathing heavy and a wincing moan following from Levi’s unrelenting attacks.

“Yeah, your ass is too good. You’re so good, babe.” He reached around to grip Eren dick. Tugging it in rhythm to his hips hitting into his huffing husband.

Breathing, slapping, and Eren’s moaning were the only sounds in the tent for a minute. Eren’s back arching as his shoulders lowered his head to the messy clothes covered floor of their tent. 

With a curse Levi gave a final thrust, his hot cum filling the insides of Eren’s ass. The feeling of having Eren give a twitch, a loud moan following.

“Levi- Levi!” With a squeak, Levi felt Eren’s cum hot in his hands. His husband giving a small quiver as his body grew limper by the moment. 

Levi gave a puff of a chuckle, “Pretty sure that’s the fastest we’ve ever finished sex.” Pulling Eren back to his chest. He bit his lower lip as Eren brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth. His husband’s ever warm body curled into his lap. A melody of laugh bouncing Eren’s shoulders as he licked away his own cum from Levi’s hands.

“Pretty sure the first time you fucked me was the fastest.” Eren pecked a kiss to Levi’s cheek. Wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders. “I don’t think you even got out of your pants.”

“Oi, oi, oi. I did too.” Levi fell backward with Eren still in his arms. The air mattress breaking their fall as Eren tensed. Half expecting the abused luxury to bust with their weight. “I made it all the way to your ass, before coming all over it.” His frown lessened hearing Eren’s laugh. Patting for the blankets lost somewhere besides the bed. Levi grunted pulling some form of bedding up over their bodies. Eren happily snuggling to his side in his pit under the covers.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren peered innocently up to him. Arms back to resting at his muscled arm. 

Levi smiled down to Eren, kissing his forehead and snuggling down to meet Eren’s eyes. “I love you too.” He hushed, kissing Eren’s nose, “And I could go for round two.” A crooked smile forming into a chuckle as Eren sighed. 

“Your cum is dripping out my ass.” Levi gave a proud hum. Closing his eyes and resting an arm over his head. Unseeing Eren’s smile as he spoke again, “We’ll have to use the park’s showers if we run out of wipes _and_ condoms.” Levi opened his eyes turning his head in disbelief at Eren. 

“Shit.” Sitting up and crawling out of the bed, trying to find the bag of body wipes. Eren covered his snickering with the blanket. Fixing the pillow under his head as his sleep-heavy eyes watched Levi look around their opened bags at the other end of the small tent. Moving the past, and possibly current, days clothes in a frantic search. 

Uncharacteristically having their tent be in such a state in the first place. But Eren knew why - at least a few of the reasons. Needless to say, if they were in an RV, especially a nice shiny one, the house rules would still apply. And they didn’t really have time between cooking, fucking, and sleeping to do much sorting. They were all getting washed in the same machine back home anyways.

“We still have some left.” Eren peeked a heavy lid open, eyeing the best he could of Levi holding the packet up. “We’ll have to skimp out on a few seconds and third rounds, till we leave.” 

“Let’s just fuck in the lake,” Eren yawned, rolling onto his back to stretch. 

“Absolutely not. That's gross.”

“Not as gross as the bathrooms?” The only answer he received was Levi crawling back up to the bed. Ruining his comfort by tossing the blankets off and lifting his leg. The cold of the cloth attacking his anus had his eyes popping open. A gasp leaving as he clutched the bedding.

“Next time we’re bringing a damn RV.”

“Yeah? Who's gonna drive it? Unless bringing Hange or your uncle is in the next time plans as well.” Eren frowned as Levi once again attacked his butt. Only in a more unfavorable way.

“Yeah, we could. Then kick whoever out to this damn tent at night.” Levi kissed at Eren’s calf. Dropping his leg to toss the wipe with the nightly garbage trash bin. 

Eren held his arms out, allowing Levi to crawl into them. “I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.” Levi kissed Eren’s pouting lips. 

“We can think about it more after we’re done here.” Eren gave a hum. Eyes no longer able to stay open as he relaxed into Levi’s side. 

“Night, Bee.” 

“So… no round two?” Eren slapped Levi’s arm. Turning away from him with a snort. Levi gave a chuckle of his own as he buried his face into Eren’s hair. Arms wrapping around as he kissed Eren nape. 

“Sleep well, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and a big happy birthday too the most beautiful and cutest: Eren! You’re so precious and deserve so much!! I hope him, and everyone reading this, enjoys a good rest and a burger today! ･*･:≡(　ε:)0
> 
> *Roll the bones is an old slang for Tossing Dice!


End file.
